


Well if it isn't Ar-Bear, sir?

by GoddessKitten



Series: Hamilton One Shots! [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKitten/pseuds/GoddessKitten
Summary: I got super bored. This is trash, more trash than usual.





	Well if it isn't Ar-Bear, sir?

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander Hamilton – WritingOutOfTime
> 
> John Laurens – Turtlez 
> 
> Marquis De Lafayette – LafBaguette
> 
> Hercules Mulligan – SpyOnTheInside
> 
> Aaron Burr – WaitForIt

**SpyOnTheInside added Turtlez, LafBaguette, WritingOutOfTime, WaitForIt, to group chat.**

**Turtlez renamed group chat to ‘Sam Adams.’**

**SpyOnTheInside renamed ‘Sam Adams’ to ‘Rev-Set’**

**Turtlez:** You’re mean Herc.

**LafBaguette:** What is it mon amie?

**SpyOnTheInside:** You’ll never believe this, but I was using Alex’s phone when mine died earlier, and I went to look up some material for a new design I came up with when ‘Ar-Bear’ texted.

**Turtlez:** Who’s ‘Ar-Bear’?

**LafBaguette:** Oui who is this ‘Ar-Bear’?

**WritingOutOfTime:** Herc please don’t.

**WaitForIt:** Hercules what is the meaning of this?

**SpyOnTheInside:** Well if it isn’t Ar-Bear, sir!

**WritingOutOfTime:** Yup I’m ascending to the Heavens, hi mom.

**Turtlez:** Okay that’s morbid even for you Alex.

**WaitForIt:** Alex, that’s so…cute. The nickname I mean, not the ‘hi mom’.

**LafBaguette:** Mon petit lion! That is how you say cute!

**Turtlez:** Alex why is Aaron nicknamed ‘Ar-Bear.’

**WritingOutOfTime:** Umm….

**WaitForIt:** Alex and I…may be dating?

**WritingOutOfTime:** Burr, honey please can you do me a favor? I need you to literally shoot me.

**Turtlez:** HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND ALEX.

**SpyOnTheInside:** I told you guys they liked each other, but you guys didn’t believe me.

**LafBaguette:** Finally I do not need to keep the secret any longer.

**Turtlez:** Wait what?

**SpyOnTheInside:** Laf you knew?!

**LafBaguette:** Well when you walk in on your roommate and your best friend trading saliva like it’s a form of oxygen…

**WritingOutOfTime:** Lafayette we didn’t know you’d be coming home so soon!


End file.
